You're My Hero
by DJ Rodriguez
Summary: This is a songfic dedicated to one of my best friends, APieknoss! Hope you all like it! I do not own Hercules the Animated Series, or You're My Hero by Jodi Benson from said series. R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews!


You're My Hero

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hi everyone! I'm back, and this fanfic is dedicated to one of my best friends, APienkoss!

Darien: Some time ago, he participated in Xtra Life, a charity event that consisted of him playing for 24 hours in order to raise money for the children in hospitals. He fell a bit short of his goal to raise $1,000; however he still managed to give some lucky kid a little bit of hope and happiness.

DJ: My friend has done a very noble deed, and in honor of him, this fanfic is for him. It pairs him up with his favorite character, Brittney Diggers from _**Gold Digger**_, the comic series. I also found an old song that was sung by Jodi Benson from one of my fave cartoon series, _Hercules the Animated Series_. It's called You're My Hero, and believe me, APienkoss is a hero.

Now, on with the fanfic!)

It was December 15th, 2012. Brittney Diggers was at her home in Atlanta, enjoying a good action book while snuggling by the fireplace. Her sisters, Gina and Brianna Digger, were out on another expedition. Her father and mother, Theodore and Julia Digger, were at Jade due to some problems that required their assistance and skills. Her friends were scattered all over the place, doing their own things. And Stripe… well, he was at his home world taking care of other matters. Due to him being a prince of El Dorado, and also with MANY responsibilities piling up on him, it really put a cramp on Brittney and his relationship. It lasted for about two years, then… poof. It ended with Stripe apologizing, but saying that their relationship was at an end. They would remain allies, friends. But, it was not going to be the same.

Brittney snorted, remembering the moment all too well. 'Muffin… no, Stripe, broke my heart. I… I was really a wreck after that.' she thought. Indeed she was, not wanting to go out of the house for about two weeks or so. Her friends and family tried to encourage her to go outside, to get over Stripe. It was to little avail, and in the end, it took Gina and Brianna to DRAG her outside and go back to society.

"Hehehe… I'm glad they had the gall to do that. If they hadn't dragged me out and taken me to Houston on that night two years ago, then I wouldn't have met…" she was saying to herself when the door opened and in came in a special guest who was quite a sight to see. His blonde hair was dirty, caked with grime and what seemed to be blood. His face was covered in bruises and cuts, his blue eyes swollen badly. His knuckles were bruised and bleeding, and his clothing was torn in some places. All in all, this young man looked like he got into a major brawl of some kind.

Brittney gasped and exclaimed "Alex?". She rushed over to him and examined the poor lad, seeing that he was indeed busted up big time.

Alex chuckled, but it seemed to cause him a bit of pain. He said weakly "Hey, Brit. How are you? Don't worry about me… you should see the other guys…". He slumped in her embrace, going out cold. The werecheetah made her way to the couch, gently setting the young man down on it. She sighed, seeing him sleeping like a baby.

"Alex Pienkoss, I swear… oh boy." she muttered to herself as she left to go get the first aid kit. Alex Pienkoss was more then a good acquaintance of Brittney… he was her boyfriend! Yes, ladies and gentlemen, the bruised up man here is the boyfriend of the sexiest woman alive. It happened when she was at Houston, dragged by Gina and Brianna to see an anime convention there. She was very reluctant, but slowly got into it, especially after seeing so many people dressed up in cosplay and such. She then met Alex, who was dressed up as Vash the Stampede from the anime, _**Trigun**_.

To her, Alex was a bit of a goof. But, he had a good heart and she saw it when a couple of cosplay punks were picking on one of the smaller cosplayers. Alex defended the little one, and though he was outnumbered one to four and each of those punks much stronger and bigger then him, he did not back down one bit. That act of courage, or recklessness, depending on point of view, intrigued Brittney very much.

Though her stay was only for a week or so, she and Alex started to hang out together very much. They learned about one another, talked, and simply hung out as friends. When it was her time to leave, she was surprised to hear from Alex that he would visit her home in Atlanta one of these days. Thus, a little romance blossomed.

The days after that turned to weeks, then months, then a year passed by after that. She and Alex connected like no other, meeting from time to time, and also conversing online and through e-mail. Alex then asked the question to Brittney, in person when they were at a café, to be her boyfriend. She answered with a hot kiss that would put a normal man in the hospital for two weeks!

Now, she was taking care of him as she dabbed cotton balls on his cuts and bruises. Alex slowly came too, looking into the concerned eyes of his girlfriend. "So, care to tell me what happened that you ended up like this, Alex Pienkoss?" she asked in a sing-song voice. The young man gulped. Whenever she used THAT kind of voice, it meant he was in big trouble.

He answered "Some big thugs were harassing and harking on some kids that were coming back from a hospital field trip. When one of them pushed a little girl down and taunted her, well… you can guess the rest.". Brittney could indeed see what led after that. Alex was a goof, but a defender he was. He was not one to stand back and let bullies get their way, and though it did end up costing up some lumps and bruises, he never regretted his decision.

"I can see you gave as good as you got. Now rest easy, baby. I'll take care of you." Brittney said softly. Alex smiled at her, closing his eyes and resting while she did her work.

Brittney sighed, seeing that her love was a hero. Not like a super-powered one like the ones she'd been around on a daily basis, but a true hero. One who risked his own safety to defend others, a defender when he believed what he was doing was right. "Alex, you are such a good boyfriend." she whispered before going to the radio to turn on some music.

Coming on was a song that she thought she never hear again, _You're My Hero_ from Jodi Benson, from a cartoon series she used to watch as a kid with Gina. As the lyrics and music flowed forth, she resumed her treating of Alex.

_**You haven't always been the model of good taste.**_

_**No, you've never been the poster child of grace.**_

_**But, it's natural to stumble and fall when you're striving to stand tall.**_

Brittney chuckled at the lyrics. 'It's true for you, baby. You don't have the fashion sense of most I know, and you're clumsy here and there. But… you always do your best to despite that to stand above the rest.' she thought.

_**No one's said you had the greatest fashion sense.**_

_**Maybe once or twice you've acted kinda dense.**_

_**But you found your way out of the dark, and straight into my heart!**_

As she tended to the defender, she had a soft smile on her face. Usually when she and Alex were alone, she'd have a grin on that would scare ordinary men and they go through an 'eight-hour work session'. But now, seeing him like this and hearing how he got like that, just made her heart feel warm that she had a man who was not afraid to face off against others.

_**{{And I want you to know, you're the light of my life!**_

_**You're my bright sunny day, and my starry, starry night because you're honest, brave and true.**_

_**You're my hero!}}**_

Brittney looked down and whispered "In a way, it's right. I was all depressed over Stripe letting me go… just ready to see the world all gloomy and such. Then we met and now… I consider you my hero for bringing back some light in my world.".

_**Sometimes you struggle to impress the girls you liked.**_

_**It's never easy living up to high school life.**_

_**But a demigod has a human side, and a heart too big to hide!**_

Alex slowly opened his eyes to see the werecheetah angel tending to him. He was glad to have met her. 'All those girls in high school and college… I acted like a goof to impress them. Man, I was sure foolish back then. But Brittney… she's different from them, and I'm not talking just about species.' he thought.

_**{{And I want you to know, you're the light of my life!**_

_**You're my bright sunny day, and my starry, starry night because you're honest, brave and true.**_

_**You're my hero!**_

_**You're my hero!}}**_

As the song slowly died down, the two looked into one another's eyes. Slowly, they inched forward, Brittney careful to aggravate his injuries. "I love you, my silly cosplayer." she whispered to him.

He whispered back "And I love you, my sexy werecheetah goddess.". At that moment, they shared a sweet, sweet kiss. The future held many possibilities for this couple, both good and bad. But for now, all they were focused on was one another in the present.

(Author's Notes: Well, it was short but sweet for us. My friend APienkoss, hope you like this one!

Darien: And everyone, hope you like this fanfic. APienkoss really deserves some time with Brittney after his noble goal.

Please R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews!)


End file.
